


意外事件

by Vearpeace



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearpeace/pseuds/Vearpeace
Summary: PWP，设定是平行世界之“如果当初IOI带走的不是萨曼莎而是韦德”，由此带来的（一系列）bug请不要在意





	意外事件

韦德尽量让自己缩成一团躲在不大的椅背后，同时放轻呼吸侧耳听着后面的动静。

他刚刚在绿洲里查探完第三关目前的情况就赶上诺兰带着手下回来，他只得见招拆招地躲了起来——还好诺兰的办公室够大可供他躲藏的地方也够多——然而此时他发现自己正处于一个尴尬的境地。

背后几个人正在讨论如何抓回逃跑的契约工韦德·沃兹——也就是他——以及彩蛋第三关目前那并不是很乐观的进度。而面前，韦德环视一圈，并没有可以使用的出口，唯一的一扇门还上了锁。

如此看来他只能等这些人离开办公室再从正门偷溜出去。韦德觉得这很刺激，即使在绿洲他遇到过无数比这还要惊险的场景，但那毕竟是游戏里，而现在是在现实中，要干这种事的人是生长在和平年代的普通美国青年韦德·沃兹而不是绿洲前五强帕西法尔。

然而事情并未如他预想般的发展。身后传来开门声以及人们离去的声音，有一个脚步声留了下来。诺兰，韦德想着。那脚步带着焦躁地踱了两圈后停了下来，随后是衣物和座椅的摩擦声，而后办公室里又回归了寂静。

韦德等了差不多一分多钟，没有听到其他声响。诺兰大概是进入游戏了，他想，毕竟IOI彩蛋的进程已经进行到了一个十分关键的节点。人们在身处绿洲时大多数情况下难以兼顾现实中所发生的事，也就是说在这个时候即便是从诺兰眼皮底下溜出去也是有相当的可能性的。

保险起见韦德又等了一分钟，然后才从椅背后探出一双眼睛。很好，没有看到任何人的影子。他悄悄站起来，踮起脚尖迈着无声的步子挪向门口。在摸到门时他在心里露出了微笑，随后小心翼翼又漫不经心地转过头看了一眼。

然后他僵在了原地。

诺兰并没有如他预想的一般戴着VR眼镜沉浸在游戏中，而只是倚倒在游戏座椅里闭目养神。

糟糕。韦德心想。在经过不到一秒的权衡后他决定冒险开门，就算惊动了诺兰也还能拼一把，也许就逃出去了。

然而诺兰并没有给他这个机会。

诺兰睁开眼，第一时间映入眼中的是他派人满公司搜捕的韦德·沃兹，正在他面前不远处以一个一手扶门转体半周的滑稽姿势瞪着他。

IOI的管理者在片刻后迅速做出了反应，他跳起来两步抓过一旁的通讯器通知下属来抓人。然而还没来得及实施这一系列动作，面前的青年便以更快的反应速度和更为敏捷的动作扑到了面前，一把将他按在座椅上。

韦德死死地压制住身下挣扎的人，刚刚飙升的心跳在胸口鼓动着。他自知自己平日里缺乏锻炼的身体素质有几斤几两，也就是面前这人年长且较为瘦弱，否则换一个青壮年人他还真的不一定制得住。即便如此他也不敢松懈，手腿并用将人严丝合缝地按在椅子上，以确保他没有任何反杀的可能。

挣扎了几下后诺兰意识到眼前人和他在年龄身材以及体力上的差距，暂时放弃了反抗。对方的手臂横在他颈间，压迫得过于用力，令他有些呼吸困难。他动了动脖子，面前的青年领会到他的意思，稍稍放松了手下的钳制。

“韦德·沃兹，”他开口，“我没想到你胆子这么大，这种时候还敢跑到我这里，怎么，为你的队伍打探消息吗？”

韦德没有说话，只是维持着手下的力道，瞪视着他。

“其实我们完全不必这样，”诺兰转了下眼睛，话锋一变，“我说过，我们可以合作的，到时候得到彩蛋，你，和你的队友们，都可以得到十分丰厚的报酬。”

韦德等他说完才冷冷地道：“这时候还说这些不觉得可笑吗，你袭击了我们的基地，把我带到你们那见鬼的牢房里，现在你的手下还在外面追杀我的同伴吧？”

诺兰扯出一个像是嘲讽又像是讨好的笑容。“合作的路上总是有些意外的。只要你愿意，IOI绝不会再为难你们，还会给你们数额不小的补偿——当然是在报酬以外另算的。”

“那我姨妈的命你要怎么补偿！”韦德低吼道。他抑制着自己的嗓音以免招致不必要的麻烦，从心底源源不断涌出的愤怒令他加大了手臂的力道。

“Well，冷静，冷静，”被迫仰起头来的诺兰声音有点变形，“这是公司的指示，不是我个人的决定，对此我也深表遗憾。”

韦德盯着他的眼睛，紧绷而微微颤抖的手臂仿佛下一秒就要失控将座椅上的人掐死。

他知道IOI向来的行事作风，知道诺兰没有说谎，然而总该有个人对他胸口那团叫嚣着要喷涌而出的怒火负责。

不行，现在不是时候。韦德闭了闭眼。现在他正穿着契约工的衣服在IOI管理者的办公室里，外面有无数个人正在寻找着他想要将他重新抓起来，而他的同伴们情况未知，或许已经处于现实的危险中，还有随时都可能被IOI破解的第三关彩蛋——

他平复了下呼吸，不去理会诺兰那虚伪得令人恶心的表情，开始思考一些实际的问题。他不能一直在这里僵持着，而如果他放开诺兰，无疑后者会立刻呼救，所以目前他需要做的，就是像电影里的绑匪那样，把眼前的人绑起来，让他动不了也出不了声。

韦德的视线开始在房间里搜索起来。诺兰似乎意识到“谈判”的破裂和年轻人下一步的意图，危机感之下重新挣扎了起来。韦德皱眉，不得不拉回注意力，将身体的重心重新压了回去。

“老实点！”韦德低声威胁道。对方有一瞬间被震慑住。就在这短暂的几秒里，韦德忽然发现，他们之间的距离好像有些过于近了。男人的眼睛就在他眼前近在咫尺的地方，微微放大的瞳孔里映着他不耐烦的脸，因紧张而略为局促的呼吸声清晰可闻。

韦德不合时宜地走起神来。虽然办公室通风良好但在刚才的缠斗中二人都出了一层薄汗。诺兰狼狈地被他按在椅子里，平日里一板一眼的西装被扯得有些皱皱巴巴，或许是为了放松解开的前襟此时连同领带滑到了两边，只隔着单薄的一层衬衣可以隐隐感觉到胸膛后心脏的跳动。

身侧被操纵杆硌住，韦德挪动了下身体，片刻间的失衡令他不受控制地前倾。下意识地加重手上的动作没有给对方可乘之机，但惯性却使韦德的鼻子砸在了诺兰肩膀上。

闯入鼻端的陌生气味令韦德的呼吸有那么一瞬间的停滞，随后恢复正常。他重新撑起身体，然而不知是他的错觉还是什么，眼前的人似乎和刚刚有了什么不同。海蓝色的眼睛带着惊惧看着他，原本梳得一丝不苟的短发有几缕垂在额前摆动着，出于紧张而过于频繁眨动的双眼上半长的睫毛，还有那时而在鼻端飘过，想去捕捉时又消失无踪的气味。

不得不说，IOI高管的品位很好，不管是对于办公室的装修，还是个人香水的选择——

韦德不自觉地咽了下口水。

诺兰被他突如其来的动作吓到，整个人抖了一下，而后又挣扎了起来。

“别动！”韦德皱眉低吼。然而不知是料定对方不会伤害自己还是打算赌一把，诺兰没有理会他的警告，愈加激烈地挣动着。

明明在控制之中却又有些失控的感觉让韦德暗暗骂了句，将横在胸前的手变换姿势直接按在了对方脖子上。

被人拿捏住要害的感觉终于让诺兰再次停止了动作，颈间皮肤和炽热手掌的触感令他本能地颤栗了起来，在带着压迫性的力道下有些艰难地吞咽着。

他后知后觉地发现，似乎，大事不妙。

这一想法并是不来源于脖颈上握着他小命的那只手，也不是身上快要将他压碎的重量，而是此时硌着他右腿的那个硬邦邦的东西。

不到一秒诺兰就反应过来那是什么，原先还有些蠢蠢欲动想要继续反抗的身体顿时僵住，再看向韦德时，原本在他看来因为愤怒而发红的眼睛都带了丝其他的意味。

韦德非常烦躁。他没想到事情会变成这样，早知道这样他还不如留在绿洲里搬砖。作为一个在绿洲才能找到人生价值的人，他在现实中当然没有女朋友，也没有男朋友，而最近由于成为五强加上IOI萨曼莎和抵抗军的事他又有段时间没有“自我纾解”了。本来是出于对自己体能的自知之明怕诺兰强行挣脱才将自己整个体重都压在了他身上，谁知结果挣扎来挣扎去，在单薄衣物阻隔下紧贴的身体就这么起了反应。

压下有些不稳的呼吸，韦德闭了闭眼，再睁眼时眼里的波涛似乎平静了些。他没有退开，反而贴近诺兰耳侧，压低的声调带着一丝威胁的意味道：

“诺兰·索伦托。”

正紧绷得有些小心翼翼的诺兰听到这声压抑的呼唤响在耳畔，不由得紧张地吞了下口水，张了张嘴打算说些什么。

掌心下滚动的喉结让韦德的眼神又暗了一分。本来他是打算稍微冷静一下再考虑下一步，现在这个情况又不允许他放开诺兰去旁边好好“冷静”，只希望这人能安安静静地待一会儿，但他再一次体会到了什么“事违人愿”。

“你，你先放开我，我可以保证不叫人，只要你先放开——”

虽然很难令人相信但此时的诺兰说的其实是真话。从未遇到过此类场景的他脑子里比韦德清醒不了多少，几十年的人生经验仿佛突然间都没了用处，连商人狡诈的本能似乎都暂时躲了起来，现在的他只想赶快脱离这种完全超出他掌控范围的尴尬情况——至于在脱离这种情况理智回到大脑之后会不会反悔叫人，那就无从得知了。

韦德咬了咬牙，拇指擦过掌下温热的皮肤，同时抵着诺兰身侧的膝盖向前顶了顶，用实际行动示意他“老实点”。

肋间突然加重的压力让动弹不得的诺兰不自觉地痛呼出声，然而扼住喉咙的手阻止了声音顺利地发出，最终溢出的是一声变了调的低吟。

在这种场景下显得尤为暧昧的声音无疑宛如一粒火星落在干燥的柴堆上，顷刻间便烧掉了韦德为数不多的理智。

按在脖子上的手缓缓下移，紧贴着皮肤抚过早已歪到一边的领带，停在了胸前的衬衣外。

韦德闭上眼，低下了头，将脸埋在诺兰肩膀上，埋进那诱人深入的气味里，同时呼出自刚才就闷在胸口的一口气，带出了一声低沉的呼唤。

“诺兰·索伦托。”

诺兰只感觉这声似乎和刚才那声有哪里不太一样，然而还没等他仔细想出什么来，贴上颈侧的温热就让他吓了一大跳。

他下意识地偏过头想要躲避这陌生的感觉，但韦德显然不能让他如愿。嘴唇贴着颤抖的纹路上行，带着不轻不重的力道碾过过快且不稳定的脉搏，突发奇想般带着分恶意张口咬上耳后柔软的皮肤。

诺兰猛地一抖，平日连自己都少有触碰的地方此时正被人衔在口中，疼痛间却又透出分异样的感觉，令他感到陌生和恐惧。他像是被咬住脖子的猎物不敢动弹，只是颤抖着身体等着下一刻对自己生死的宣判。

捕猎者的牙齿离开了他脆弱的要害。诺兰还来不及松口气，耳垂上传来的湿热触感就令他又一个颤栗。不同于刚才带着侵略性的噬咬，此刻贴在耳边的唇舌极尽温柔，轻吮着他的耳垂，温热灵活的舌尖不时扫过耳廓，间或呼出的气息仿佛通过耳朵钻进了他的大脑里，将他尚还清醒的神志搅乱。

他望着办公室左侧的方向神思有点迷蒙，体内某种深藏于无人之处的东西仿似正被悄然唤醒。按在胸口的手悄无声息地解开第二颗扣子滑了进去，在炽热的掌心贴上胸口皮肤的那一刻诺兰仿佛被突然烫醒。

这该死的是什么情况！

他咬了咬牙，被挤在身侧尚能动弹的左手撑住身下的座椅，一个用力想要用身体推开压在自己身上的人。

他失败了。深吸一口气的他刚撑起了一小段距离就被贴在胸前的手按了回去。他重重地倒在椅背上，因为惯性带来的晃动而感到有些头晕，并且第一次痛恨自己平时忙于工作而疏于了锻炼。

胸前的力道撤去，取而代之的是轻柔的抚摸。紧贴着骨骼皮肤的纹路，掠过瘦弱的胸膛，胸腔下传出的心跳，最终停留在胸前的凸起处。

指尖猛地扣住身下的坐垫，突如其来的强烈刺激令他呼吸不稳，瞪向一旁抬起头的青年。

“韦德·沃兹。”

他咬牙恶狠狠地道，却不知自己堪称色厉内荏的声音在韦德听来反倒有分诱人。

韦德毫不在意地耸了耸肩，手下动作未停，指尖绕着渐渐硬起的凸起处打着转，视线扫过那双含着愤怒发红的眼睛，又向下划过微微颤抖的浅色嘴唇，停顿了一秒后才移开视线，重新将头埋回肩窝处。

诺兰的一腔怒火顿时没了发泄的对象，并且在胸前时轻时重的抚弄下还有变质的趋势。和韦德这种在现实中毫无建树只能沉迷于游戏的失败青年不同，诺兰·索伦托事业有成，身为全球第二大公司IOI的高管，有钱有权。可是想要赚钱想要保住地位，就得像这些失败青年一样沉浸在游戏里去研究如何打通彩蛋副本。哈利迪留下的谜题供千万人研究了数年之久，他也是其中之一。除去工作之外，他对其他事其实不是很关心，包括对自身欲望的处理，也只是定期例行解决。而此时伏在他身上的青年的行为，使他感到陌生和本能的排斥，甚至还有一丝不愿承认的恐惧。比起这一点来更令他不愿承认的是，在韦德略显生疏的撩拨下，他竟然也开始有了反应。

他咬着牙瞪着对面的门，模模糊糊地想如果这时候有人推门进来看到的会是怎样的景象，而他是应该先庆幸得救了还是先思考自己该出多少封口费。

肩膀上传来的丝丝凉意让他回了点神。西装已经被褪到身后，韦德咬开衬衣领口，在他肩上亲吻啃咬着。胸前的手灵活地辗转游走于两侧乳头之间，反复摩擦揉捏，将它们撩拨得坚挺后又不负责任地向下探去。

诺兰小幅度拧着腰无声地抗议着。这在韦德看来无伤大雅甚至增添了几分情趣，所以没有理会。男人的身体逐渐热了起来，常年不见日光而有些苍白的皮肤泛起了一层粉红色，看上去分外可口。韦德不再满足于此，扶着他细瘦的腰侧，另一只手扯下松松垮垮挂在他胸前的领带塞到一边，唇舌向下延伸，牙齿擦过瘦削的锁骨，舌尖在上面打了个转又继续向下，在起伏间暴露了情绪的胸口落下一个又一个亲吻。

诺兰觉得这画面实在是太羞耻了，又不好闭上眼睛当做没看见，就皱着眉想要推开埋在胸前的头，却被韦德一抬手准确无误地捉住按在了椅背上，又不死心地挣扎着想从座椅角落里抽出另一只手。

对于身下人不老实的动作，韦德轻轻啧了一声，侧过身任由诺兰调整成一个较为端正的坐姿后眼疾手快地上前将对方的两只手臂都按到身后，随后扯出被塞在缝隙里的领带迅速地将手腕绑了起来。

被绑好后才反应过来的诺兰：……

韦德低头看着正在发愣不符合平常精英气质的诺兰，露出了个满意的笑容。

少了阻碍后的韦德心情显然好了许多，嘴角一抹笑意让诺兰看着有些走神，等到回神之后就发现自己的外套和衬衣都被褪到了手腕处，连同领带缠绕成了一个感觉上十分复杂的结，而他的上半身就这么毫无遮掩地暴露在韦德眼前。

诺兰感觉身上的血液正在前赴后继地向上涌，并且窘迫的成分远远大于愤怒。长久以来自持的良好教养让他一时间不知该说些什么来表达想把韦德扔到绿洲当八十年契约工的冲动。

韦德自然听不到他脑子里的话，而是挂着颇为自得的笑容重新俯下身。行动上的限制让诺兰十分不自在，很快他就发现自己基本丧失了所有的反抗能力。青年人亲吻着他的耳垂，在他肩上留下一个又一个印记，环在身后的手拦住了唯一后退的路，缓慢且不失力度地揉捏着腰间的软肉。 

诺兰仰头望着天花板，开始思考这一切究竟是怎样发生的，同时努力忽略着下腹逐渐升起的热潮。耳边传来微弱的一声金属声响，随即腰间一松。诺兰意识到发生了什么以及即将发生什么，瑟缩了一下肩膀却又被按了回来。

双腿被强行分开，侵入其间的膝盖隔着布料磨蹭着已经胀大的欲望。诺兰暗暗握紧了拳，闭上眼睛努力调整自己的呼吸不至紊乱得太过离谱。昂贵的皮带与地面撞击发出清脆的声响，游移在腹部的手缓缓下滑，没入平日里笔挺此时却布满褶皱的西装裤中，按住了温热的一团。

诺兰猛地一抖，咽下几乎脱口而出的一声惊叫，决定以装死来表达自己的抵抗，对方却停下了动作，迟迟没有反应。

寂静持续了很久，久到他几乎都要以为韦德离开了——如果不是按在他下身的那该死的触感的话——诺兰心里升起一丝不安，正在犹豫要不要看一眼时，一只手抚上了他的脸。

“诺兰，”韦德的声音在上方响起，“睁开眼睛。”

诺兰的眼皮抖了抖，最终屈服于抚上眼眶的手指，睁开了眼。

在对视五秒后诺兰忍不住移开了视线。青年灼热的目光熟悉又陌生，与之前帕西法尔怒视着他的眼神有几分相似，却又掺杂着不加掩饰的情欲，如同前者一般直白而炽热，令他难以招架。

韦德没能让他如愿。下颌上温柔又不可抗拒的力量迫使诺兰转过脸来，对上那双令他颤栗的眼睛。

“听话。”韦德说着加重了另一只手上的力道，顿时诺兰就没有了反驳的力气。

对诺兰此人，韦德的情绪可以说得上是复杂。轻蔑，厌恶乃至憎恨，无疑对任何一个真心喜爱绿洲，喜爱哈利迪创造出的这个世界的人来说，IOI都是敌人，而诺兰·索伦托则是敌人的代表。和敌人搞上床，或者说，把敌人搞上床，似乎不是什么正常的行为，而对韦德来说是可以接受的。

在当下这种纯粹源于意外的情景下，对于“床伴”的要求似乎并不需要很高，但是看着身下紧闭双眼颤抖着的人时，韦德心底突然产生了一种异样的情绪。

他无法探求这种情绪意味着什么，又说明了什么，又或许只是他在此种特殊环境下所滋生的一种极为普通的人类共有的情绪。这些他都暂时无从知晓，他只知道，他想让诺兰，诺兰·索伦托在注视着他的时候高潮。

看到那双蒙上了一层水雾的蓝眼睛带着恐惧和掩饰不住的情欲望向自己时韦德觉得自己的想法得到了印证。这样的诺兰确实为他提供了愉悦的感受，当然，还有更为强烈的欲望。

“诺兰·索伦托，”韦德凑近，几乎是额头相抵，叫着他的名字，“现在你还有什么要说的话么？”

眼前那双染上欲望和愤怒的瞳孔不再是透彻的蓝色。韦德看着两种情绪在被污染的海洋里翻涌，最终后者占了上风。

“你——”诺兰恶狠狠地咬牙，音调竟然出人意料的平稳。韦德在心中皱了下眉，面上依然不动声色，手下加重了动作。

未出口的咒骂破碎成断断续续的呻吟。嘴角勾起满意的弧度，韦德伏在诺兰耳侧，轻声道：

“你说什么，我没听到。”

诺兰不再出声，只是死死地瞪着他。被那双毫无威慑力的蓝眼睛注视显然令韦德的心情不错。他带着笑容将诺兰按在座椅上，另一只手缓缓褪下了对方的裤子。

常年包裹在布料之下的双腿暴露在空气中，很快泛起了一层细密的疙瘩，游弋于其上的双手更是加剧了这种不安。

完了。诺兰闭上了眼。现在他可以说是一丝不挂地暴露在面前这个比自己小了二十几岁的人面前，还有比这更令人绝望的事吗？

韦德的眼睛在诺兰看不见的角度亮了几分。托在掌心上的小腿修长且精瘦，清晰的肌肉线条虽不多却恰到好处。青年忍不住试了下口感，换来了年长者的一个颤栗。

被不容反抗的力量推着搭在座椅的扶手上，诺兰极不情愿地摆成了一副张开双腿的姿势。他还来不及做什么心里建设韦德就重新覆了上来，一只手按在他的颈后，另一只手向下探去。

青年人温热的手掌覆上挺立的性器时诺兰触电般地抖了一下。即便是早已预料到会发生的事情但这也着实有点太过了。最脆弱的地方被人握在手中，并且还是他的敌人，不管从任何角度上来说这都是一件让人极不愉快的事。

按在颈后的手摩挲着汗湿的皮肤，手指穿过蓬乱的黑发，有一搭没一搭地拨弄着。颤抖着挺立的欲望被完全包裹住，韦德漫不经心地抚摸着手下的物事，像是少年轻抚着恋人的脸颊，又如春日风拂过草地留下浅浅的痕迹，肌肤相贴的触感挑起欲望却又迟迟不给予满足。

被若即若离的动作撩拨红了眼的诺兰咬住下唇。他想逃离这难耐的折磨却又模模糊糊地想要更多，两种情绪在脑中斗争着，占据了其他思维存在的空间。

韦德欣赏着身下人涨红的脸，颤抖的睫毛和逐渐积蓄起液体的眼睛。呻吟声和求饶声都被困在喉咙里禁止外出，只有趁人不察时逃逸出的细微声响证明了声音的主人正在失控。

这可不够。韦德眯起了眼睛。他想看着那双海蓝色的眼睛里只剩下欲望和索求，想看着向来自矜的人承认被给予的快感和满足，承认对他的渴望，想看着平日高高在上俯视众生的IOI管理者在他身下哭泣。

还未等脑海里两个声音争吵出结论诺兰就失去了选择权，蓦然加重的力道令他失声叫了出来。诺兰这才知道方才韦德对他是多么的“善待”。胀大的柱体被握在掌心，五指收紧上下滑动，掌心沁出的汗液减轻了摩擦间产生的不适，只剩下快感一路传输至大脑。拇指绕过顶端擦过中间的小口，突如其来且过于强烈的感受令诺兰呻吟出声，得到了“讯号”的韦德又在附近逗留了片刻，才在带了分哭腔的声音中暂时放过了他，转至底部的被冷落的囊袋揉捏按压。

被接连而至的刺激淹没，理智渐渐不足以对抗本能，羞于出口的呻吟也不受控制地溢了出来。已经无法吐出完整字句只能通过摇头来表达希望这过于磨人的美妙尽早结束的愿望，但捏住颈后的手却强迫他仰着头。透过迷蒙的水雾他看见了韦德，那张年轻的脸庞此时正抿唇低头看着他，如果不是眼中的那两团火焰很难令人相信有着如此平静的面容的人竟做着这样的事。

再次被炽热的掌心握住时，诺兰浑身颤抖着在尖叫中达到了高潮。

白色的液体喷溅而出洒在腹部，带走了所有力气以及所剩不多的神志。失焦的双目无神地望向前方，视野中一个背对着灯光的影子凑近，眼皮上柔软且温热的触感令他倍感困倦。情感上他想立刻昏睡过去，但仅剩的一丝理智告诉他现在不是时候，更重要的是那只按在下腹的手丝毫没有就此放过他的意思。

结束了一个轻到几近于无的亲吻，韦德垂下眼睑，幽深而潜藏风暴的眼神落在身下人的眉眼间，侵略性的目光扫过微张的双唇，苍白瘦削的锁骨和起伏的胸膛。

拇指擦去眼角滑落的生理性泪水，沿着潮湿的轨迹向下，最终落在唇角。指腹碾过湿润的下唇探入口腔之中，抵在小腹上的另一只手也没有闲着，向下绕过高潮后疲软的阴茎，沾着白色液体的手指按上隐秘地带。

意识从飘忽的半空跌回肉体，诺兰发现韦德的意图后惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。在后穴处打着圈试探着想要进入的手指吓坏了他，他惊慌地摇头，陷在口中的手指不仅让他难以发出完整的声音，还挑逗式的按上他的舌头，和着唾液搅动着。

羞耻感混杂着恐惧和愤怒让诺兰脑子一热收紧齿关咬住了那根该死的手指，却在一个犹豫间没敢使出太大力度。下一秒他的下巴就被狠狠捏住限制了继续动作的能力。

看着挂着唾液的手指抽出诺兰才觉得有些忐忑地后悔。或许这个时候不应该再得罪韦德，顺从一点的话说不定他会早点放过自己——

并不知道诺兰觉悟了什么的韦德看着手指上的牙印危险地眯起了眼睛。在小心翼翼的目光中他只是伸手将诺兰鬓角灰白色碎发捋到耳后，动作轻柔而亲昵就像是情人间的爱抚，在后者悄悄松了口气时露出一个不易察觉的笑容，抵在穴口的手指毫无征兆地挤入。

异物突入的不适下诺兰痛呼出声。韦德放缓动作，被紧紧箍住的手指缓慢地开始了工作。

未被开发过的甬道本能地排斥着外来物体，但收效甚微，反倒被灵活的手指不断抚慰开拓，一开始死死紧绷的肌肉在冲击后被迫接受了其中陌生的存在并适应调整着。最初的疼痛淡去，伴随着不容忽视的异样似乎有某些其他的感觉升起，陌生但不惹人反感，甚至随着时间的推移还生出了几分愉悦。诺兰察觉到了这细微的变化，肉体体验着微妙的改变但精神上却拒绝接受这一事实。只是无论是痛苦还是其他，对于刚刚高潮过无比敏感的身体来说都有些难以承受。

年长者眼角发红眼睫轻颤，被牙齿碾着的嘴唇泛起一圈白色。这样的场景落在韦德眼里无端地激起了心底某个不知名角落的某种陌生的情绪。放任思维暂时离家出走不去做任何思考，他遵从内心低下头贴了过去。

唇上意外袭来的触感像是电了诺兰一下，他抿起嘴唇下意识地想要侧头躲避。这动作太过于亲昵，即便现在他的身体里插着一根手指，整个人也不着寸缕地暴露于人前，但接吻却依然有些荒唐地像是更加过分的行为，让他心生抗拒。

韦德却没给他逃跑的余地。按在脑后的手令对方强行面对自己无从逃离，相贴的双唇微微分开，探出舌尖掠过紧抿的嘴唇，随即又覆了上去。唇瓣紧贴摩擦，像一场意义未明的对抗，且势均力敌。近在咫尺的海蓝色闪烁着无声且明显的抗拒，在韦德心中莫名地撩起了一把火。嘴角勾起一抹微不足见的弧度，手指退到穴口又一个猛地进入，在对方不自禁呻吟出声时趁虚而入。

对于此等“卑鄙”行径，诺兰只能瞪大眼睛以示抗议。唇舌在一瞬间被攻占，再行反抗却为时已晚。以绝对的控制姿态侵入，粗暴地扫过上颌缠住无处躲避的舌尖交换着呼吸和唾液，牙齿与嘴唇不时相撞带起一层痛感而后在转瞬间淹没于下一波攻势中。

充满侵略性却意外地不如预想般糟糕的吻让诺兰有点走神，直到身下伸入的第二根手指将他的神志拉了回来。

再次袭来的胀痛让诺兰想要出声抗拒却只能发出意味不明的哼声。将含混的呜咽吞吃入腹，韦德继续加大着手上的动作，放轻了唇上的攻势。

灵活的柔软与他相互纠缠，炽热的呼吸间轻吮着下唇留下一串细密的酥麻。诺兰脑子昏昏沉沉地，注意力全被这个黏黏糊糊的吻勾了去，连身下的不适都好似减轻了几分。唇上的热度退开，诺兰迷迷糊糊地眨眨眼睛，挂在睫毛上的水珠轻颤两下，海蓝色中迷茫的水光让韦德呼吸一窒。

第三根手指带来的不满消失在了细碎的呻吟中。滚烫的嘴唇落在唇角，逗留片刻后一路向下落下一串湿濡粘腻的亲吻，停在修长的脖颈上，含住喉结舔吮轻咬着。

诺兰觉得自己的大脑已经不足以处理如此多的信息，身体仿佛背叛了思维回应着曾经抗拒的触碰，并且在他没注意到的时候悄悄接受了在体内抽插按压的手指。

未经充足润滑的扩张进行得有些困难。忙于安抚身下人紧绷的身体，手指移动间的滑腻触感带出断断续续模糊的呻吟，唇舌间潮红发烫的皮肤，韦德抬头，映入眼中的景象令他十分满意。眼前的男人已经完全不见往日傲慢自得的精英模样，被汗水和泪水打湿的灰白鬓发无力下垂，发红的眼角挂着一滴将坠未坠的眼泪，不复精明与理智的蓝色瞳孔中汹涌的情欲仿佛要将人一同拖入无尽深渊。他俯身凑近，嘴唇紧贴着通红的耳廓，转瞬间就飘散在空气中的气音低声道：

“诺兰，”

“叫我的名字。”

裹挟于温热气息间诱导般的命令钻进诺兰脑中，勾起仅剩的一丝清明进行最后的抵抗，却最终在流窜于体内叫嚣着要得到满足的热潮下狼狈地败下阵来。

侧头贴近耳边的热源，微哑的嗓音吐出曾与他人重复多次的名字。

“韦……韦德。”

强自镇定却收效甚微的沙哑声线在喘息的间歇送至耳际，喷吐在颈侧的炽热呼吸和仿似压抑又仿似索求的呼唤扯断了韦德脑海中的最后一线理智。

手指快速抽插几下后撤出，韦德起身，单膝跪在座椅上，死死盯着因他的骤然离开而不安扭动着的赤裸躯体，匆匆扯开碍事的衣服。

契约工的服装十分简陋，大约是本着效率至上的原则，同时尽量兼顾人性化，男士服装的连体款式则是除了穿脱必须的主拉链外在下身另设拉链，以便契约工在休息期间迅速地解决个人问题。这对于此时此刻的场景倒是方便到了点子上。

胀得发疼的阴茎被释放出来，划过臀缝抵住半张的穴口，磨蹭了几下缓缓推入。

利刃破体而入让诺兰混沌的神志清醒了大半。比手指尺寸要夸张得多的物件正以缓慢却不容置疑的力道侵入，撕裂般的疼痛感令他惊叫出声，本能地挣扎着逃离。被折在身后的双手勉力支撑起上身，汗湿的后背和皮质座椅间的摩擦并不使人愉快，但那根几乎要撑破他的该死的东西总算是滑出了一段。

他松了口气，然而这口气还没出完就又被堵回了胸腔。韦德欺身上前，膝盖处劣质布料蹭过大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤留下一片红痕，有着属于年轻人茂盛欲望和活力的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，胯下一个前顶将之前的反抗消弭于无形，反而比刚才还深了一分。

额角冒起一层细密的冷汗，诺兰咬住下唇，从齿缝挤出几个字：

“你……这个混蛋，给我……出去！”

回应他的是一声轻笑。抓住不老实挣动的左腿轻揉按捏着推到扶手上，沿着小腿肌肉滑至大腿根部，状似随意地捏了捏手感还不错的软肉。

“你刚才可不是这么说的。”韦德抬头，嘴角带着一丝揶揄道。

诺兰语塞。他想反唇相讥又觉得自己刚才鬼迷心窍般的表现着实没有什么说服力，况且他现在的状态也显然不适合进行一些掷地有声的嘲讽——此时他正以一副双腿大开的样子面对韦德。膝窝被架在半高的扶手上使不上力气，腿间的风景则在青年眼中一览无余。这一认知令他极为羞愤。任何一个尚有自尊的人都无法接受被自己的对头按在自己办公室的椅子上摆出这副妓女一般任由操干的姿势。

于是他试图挣扎，然后自然失败了。韦德没有继续深入，这让他得以缓一口气，趁着疼痛不再那么尖锐时收缩内壁想把那碍事的玩意赶出去。显然他并不知道这一行为只能得到与他想要的完全相反的结果。

笼罩着他的身体一僵，下一秒他就被捏住下巴抬起了头。轻车熟路碾上双唇的温热让诺兰恍惚了一下。不可否认年轻人青涩却带有那个年龄特有活力的亲吻很容易让人沉迷其中，尤其是已经过了那些敢想敢为的年纪的人。还没等他把自己从这种人里摘出来，意识似乎就已经开始不听使唤了。糟糕。他暗暗想道，那种熟悉的让人坠入其中就失去了逃脱力气的感觉似乎又回来了。

被吻得有点忘乎所以的诺兰在喘息的间隙想着不能让韦德这么占尽上风，动不了手起码还能动口，咬上一下或许就让他知难而退了呢，于是在半回应之间寻找着合适的下嘴角度，却总是被及时察觉被在唇舌间扫荡的舌头顶了回去。

很快诺兰就没有余力去执行他的“反抗计划”了。体内重新动起来的东西带来的钝痛让他脸色发白，指尖攥紧手边皱巴巴的布料，拼命向后缩去，恨不得陷进椅背里。

韦德不得不再次停下动作，有些不舍地放开诱人的双唇，安抚般细碎的亲吻落在紧皱的眉峰上。手掌绕过微微颤抖的大腿抓住臀瓣轻轻揉捏，僵硬稍为缓解后指尖按上被撑开的褶皱，沾上渗出的体液画着圈按压抚慰着身下人的不适。

诺兰提着的一口气在韦德和缓的动作下不自觉地放松了一半。他咬咬牙，残存的理智聚集起来告诉他不能就此屈服，但身体却不听使唤地软了下来。落在眼睑上的嘴唇让他感到有些疲惫，甚至连话都不想再说。下身再次缓缓推进的东西把他从昏睡的边缘拽回了几分，已经不再那么强烈的疼痛促使他懒洋洋地收缩内壁抗拒着灼人的侵入者。

柔软的臀肉在有力的手掌中变形，从交合处缝隙滑下的液体流到掌心又被抹在硬热的柱体上便于下一步的推进。韦德红着眼睛，额角青筋跳动却仍是很有耐心的继续着手上的动作，被夹得发疼的欲望叫嚣着想要贯穿身下的人，他深吸一口气压下了这一冲动。谁知道他为什么不想弄伤诺兰，这个表里不一又分外可恶的商人。

“放松。”

青年低沉的嗓音响在耳畔，循循善诱的语气混杂在温热暧昧的气流中贴着耳膜爬进大脑深处对他下达了不经思考而执行的命令。诺兰小口喘着气，本能领先于意识放松了紧绷的括约肌，将灼热的硬物慢慢吃了进去。

完全进入的一刻韦德发出了一声叹息，诺兰则挤出一声带着泣音的呻吟。被完全撑开的胀痛让他僵直着身体不敢动弹，体内器物的形状被紧紧包裹着的穴肉一清二楚地勾勒出来，通过神经清楚地传输到脑中。诺兰感到脸上有些发烫，闭了闭眼将积蓄的生理性泪水眨掉，顿时清晰起来的年轻人的面孔正灼灼地看着他。

年长者挂着泪痕红着眼角，带了分小心翼翼又意味不明恳求的视线让韦德感觉又硬了一分。空余的一只手滑至腰侧按揉腰窝示意他放松，被湿软紧紧箍住的灼热缓缓退出一节，稍作停顿后再次突入。

好不容易稍为适应身体里新存在的诺兰在这一顶之下失去了平衡。手忙脚乱地撑住身体，掌心皱巴巴的布料染上一层汗渍，指尖扣住身下的真皮座椅，在上面留下几道昂贵的划痕。

还来不及消化片刻间身体产生的复杂感受，埋在体内的火热就像是到了忍耐的极限一般抽送了起来。来不及闭合的肠道被再次顶开，不再那么尖锐的疼痛依然在尽职地刺激着他脆弱的神经。

韦德强压下狠狠贯穿身下人的冲动，竭力维持最后的耐心尽量放轻动作。不断收缩的穴肉夹得他发疼，捏了捏湿滑的臀肉示意诺兰放松，随即手掌滑至大腿根部抬了抬。掌心下苍白皮肤和柔软触感令人着迷，韦德不自觉地用上了些力气，指节陷入腿间的软肉，有效地钳制住了不安分的动作，同时将人固定在了一个更便于进入的姿势。

腿根平日疏于锻炼的韧带已经接近极限，但诺兰完全无暇顾及于此。在他体内进行着开拓的肉柱在尝到了甜头后攻势愈发激烈起来。柱身纹路碾过未经人事的软肉留下一片战栗，在其撤离后还来不及得到片刻的休息就不得不再次迎来更为猛烈的进攻。高速摩擦间带起的烧灼感炙烤着已经是一片混沌的大脑，诺兰感觉自己思考的能力正在一点一点被烧尽。

属于青年人的旺盛精力毫无疑问地压榨着他已经不再年轻的身体。在过于热情的操弄间诺兰感到似乎连呼吸都开始变得困难了起来。所幸令人欣慰的一点是和那根东西存在感不相上下且时而让人恨不得昏死过去的疼痛正在渐渐淡去。这对于当前的诺兰来说绝对算得上是一个好消息。

未被开拓过的领域被迫吞吐着青年灼热的欲望，酸麻逐渐代替胀痛沿着脊背攀爬而上。咽下顶在喉咙的呻吟，诺兰眨了眨失焦的双眼，朦胧的视线中一个灰白色的身影伏在他身上耸动。

那抹灰白他再熟悉不过，是他每日穿行于公司中满脑子破解彩蛋和研发新型产品时连余光也吝惜施舍的契约工标准服装颜色。在这之前他还盘算着再开多少个契约工中心才能扳回IOI因为五强诞生而节节下跌的股价，哪怕只是账面上更好看一些——现在他就被这债务人、失败者的象征压在身下毫无抵抗之力。

几个深顶间诺兰皱着眉看清了年轻人抿唇隐忍又专注的神情。他低头稍微调整了一下姿势，起码让自己不再年轻的腰背承受的负担小一点。目光扫过的景象清清楚楚地提醒着他他正在被当前最大的竞争对手，出身于叠楼区——那个平时他都不屑于看上一眼的贫民窟——的穷小子韦德·沃兹穿着IOI最底层契约工的衣服掰开大腿按在高级游戏座椅中干着，并且还被绑住手腕剥得一干二净，而对方衣着完整甚至连手臂都没有露出来。

涌上大脑的难堪和耻辱让诺兰的思绪有了一瞬间的清明，但随即就在身下有力的撞击中支离破碎。不知何时已然完全退去的疼痛带走了为数不多的反抗的理由之一，沿着尾椎密密麻麻攀附而上的陌生快感让诺兰头皮发麻，他有些惊慌地发现自己似乎已经不再那么排斥在他体内进行着活塞运动的器物，甚至还产生了些许他半点也不想承认的欢愉和期待。

破碎的呻吟从喉咙中断断续续漏出，诺兰感觉越来越无法控制自己的身体。身前软塌的性器悄悄苏醒，随着挺动抵住韦德的小腹摩擦，顶端渗出的液体在光滑的布料上留下斑斑水渍。身后更加强烈的刺激让他一时间无暇顾及于此，身体本能的反应却愈加不容忽视。几个抽插带起的酥麻间越发的坚硬急需得到抚慰，但双手却被束缚在身后无从纾解。诺兰张了张口发现无法说出任何索求的话，只得发出无声的抗议。

韦德伸手捉住胡乱扭动的人，轻声安抚道：“听话，别动。”

诺兰瞪着他，用眼神代替话语，只是那浸染了情欲的蓝色在韦德眼里只有该死的勾人。

移开按在大腿内侧的手掌露出泛红的指印，韦德直起身体故意放着再次勃起的阴茎孤零零地立在那里，留下诺兰瞪着气急败坏的眼睛却无计可施。

角度变换间韦德放轻了下身的动作，从大开大合的顶弄改为深浅不一的抽动，中年人也得以从上气不接下气中缓过劲来。转为细碎的戳弄并没有缓解目前的情况，反而如同隔靴搔痒般让人在细小而绵长的快感中想要更多。前端半挺的阴茎随着小幅度的动作摇来晃去，无端地勾起诺兰心头的一把火。他把牙龈咬得生疼也无法缓解下体那没着没落的胀痛感。在心里又一次咒骂了韦德之后他舔了舔发干的嘴唇继续在内心斗争着要不要开口提出他实在没有那个老脸说出来的请求，在体内不咸不淡运动着的东西无意间蹭过某一点，毫无预兆骤然炸开的快感争先恐后地涌上头顶，诺兰眼前一花，没咬紧的齿间泄露出一声变了调的呻吟。

横在体内的罪魁祸首停顿了一下，被砸昏了头的诺兰并未意识到这一点。嘴角勾起一抹饶有兴致的弧度，韦德按住中年人的腰侧，再次挺胯间有意寻找着那不同寻常的一点。

还未从突如其来的刺激中平息，体内略显生疏轻重不一的戳弄有一下没一下蹭过敏感点的边缘，激起无声的战栗却又理直气壮般不负责任地离开。诺兰红了眼睛，全然陌生的感受让他本能地生出了些惶恐，不加思索地想要逃避。

被青年有力的身躯完全压制，仅剩不多的力气用以对抗体内汹涌的热潮以不致被吞噬，没有剩下分毫来帮助摆脱当前的境况。若即若离的磨蹭让他徘徊在崩溃的边缘，诺兰只能无助地摇着头透过水雾努力看清上方的身影，已经不复往日缜密的思维只能将唯一的希望寄托于身上的人能够放过自己这一渺茫的可能。

“别，别碰那里……”

变调到几乎连他自己都认不出的声音发出卑微的请求。韦德挂着笑容俯下身，嘴唇贴上耳垂，轻柔得几乎让他以为是错觉的音调响起：

“哦？你说哪里？这里，还是，这里？”

配合着话语有力的挺动几乎要让人怀疑与这温柔得似乎要滴出水来的声音不是出自同一人。随着尾音落下重重碾上腺体，诺兰猛地一个颤抖，带着哭腔的呻吟忠实地做出了回答。

唇角弧度加深，埋在肩头的眼神愈加深不可测，柔和过头的声音掩盖下汹涌欲出的情绪。

“是这里吗，嗯？”

每一次捅入都准确无误地擦过那块颤抖的软肉，随着呼吸送入耳中的低语像是安抚又像是引诱，只是诺兰已经无法分辨那声音的具体含义。接连不断的攻击掀起层层波涛，已经远超过临界点过于强烈的快感一波接一波地涌上头顶，冲垮了他最后的防线。

沙哑的嗓音模糊不清地哀求着韦德停下，身体却咬紧了快乐和折磨的源泉发出无声的索求。后穴被不断填满，刚刚升起渴求就被狠狠满足，多到溢出的欢愉超出了不再具有年轻人特有活力的身体处理的极限。诺兰脑子里乱成一团，唯一清晰的是汹涌在四肢陌生却又让人欲罢不能的要命的快感。原本还在海面上沉浮的他已经沉入水中，没入口鼻的海水在掠夺了所有空气的同时将他送往另一个从未到过的地方。他本能地撑起身体贴近上方的热源，想要在窒息之前抓住一些什么。

韦德却直起身，居高临下地欣赏着身下的美妙场面，暗红色的情欲混杂着其他情绪在眼底翻涌。中年人全然崩溃的模样极大满足了他内心深处隐匿于阴影中难以探查的某种渴求。此时此刻，平日里蛰伏于无人之处的隐秘情绪毒蛇一般缠上他的心脏。

侵略性的目光宛如实体抚过挺立颤抖的性器，沿着腰线按上起伏不定的胸膛，划过苍白皮肤包裹的锁骨经过微张的双唇，最终落在了那不复清明的双眼上。

曾经在他面前带着商人伪装的真诚和撕破面具后轻蔑的海蓝色终于只剩下他的倒影，曾经充斥着虚伪言辞和恶毒威胁的口中也只能吐出迷乱的呻吟。带着哭腔含混不清的求饶像是最好的催情剂催促他狠狠贯穿身下的人，将向来精明理智的诺兰·索伦托送入情欲的巅峰并欣赏其沉沦于此无法自拔的模样，看着往日包裹在西装革履下不可侵犯的身体在他手中一次又一次达到高潮。

被欲火烧光理智的不仅仅是诺兰。手指嵌进腰侧握住虚软的身体，体内流窜的热流叫嚣着要在这副不再年轻却在岁月冲刷下愈加诱人的躯体上留下属于他，韦德·沃兹的痕迹。

身前胀得发疼的阴茎在空气中颤抖，后穴中抽插的巨物却送来一阵阵灭顶的快感。诺兰夹在无尽的欢愉和折磨间感觉快要被撕裂，转眼间二者却握手言和带着翻了倍的强度双双向他压来。

连续猛烈的攻势摧毁了他的意识，同时也将他推上了极致的高峰。

第二次达到高潮时诺兰张着嘴却发不出任何声音，喉咙像是被一只无形的手扼住，脖颈折断般后仰，仿佛这样才能勉强维持呼吸的正常运作。无人照看的阴茎吐出一股股精液，后穴痉挛般收缩。连续的高潮抽空了所有力气，视野中一切都变得遥远而不可触及，模糊的光斑静止在瞳孔上，像是梦境般缥缈。他感觉自己或许就是在梦里，即便肉体上的感受过于真实，高潮的余波还在一波波冲击他停摆的大脑，硌在身体里不容忽视的物件也在继续宣示它的存在感。

肉穴痉挛着缩紧排斥里面的硬物，条件反射般的收缩比起驱赶更像是在吮吸压榨。卡在半路的阴茎被紧紧咬着，来自四面抽搐的挤压让韦德险些直接缴械。深吸一口气压下射精的冲动，他还没打算就这么放过这个奸诈的商人。

年长者表情空白，目光落在遥远处未知的某点。面颊上的潮红挂着不知是汗水还是泪水，略微急促的呼吸从半张的唇间泄出，带动胸口频繁起伏，落回小腹的阴茎无力地吐出最后一股液体。韦德伸手，指腹划过在情潮下发热的躯体，沾了些微凉却丝毫没有让人冷静下来的作用的白浊，那是诺兰·索伦托臣服在他身下的证据。指尖的温度和入目的画面让他甚至产生了一种荒谬的感觉：他正在进行一场行将成功的复仇，不管是对他个人，还是对那些被IOI欺压已久的人们来说。眼前这个人，手握世界第二公司的大权，举手投足间总是宛如一个生来的贵族，天生的领导者，理应高高在上俯瞰众生的存在。同样是这个人，从不把穷人的命运甚至生命放在眼中，建立起一个个契约工中心囚禁普通人的生活，永远盘算着最有利于自己的方案即使是建立在虚假和欺骗之上，甚至抬一抬手便可以决定他人的生死。在今天之前他不会怀疑诺兰如果落到叠楼区其他人的手里得到的只可能是毫不客气的粗暴对待，对他来说也不例外，但今日这一意外的“事故”为他提供了一个新的思路。包裹在比穷人一年生活费还要昂贵的西装之下的身材没有因为常年坐在办公室而走形，腰腹的线条对于这个年龄也可以说还保持得相当好，但依然和游戏里的形象相差甚远。或许正因为现实中是这样一个高挑精瘦的形象在游戏里才会用超人这种高大强壮典型象征力量的皮肤。韦德有些刻薄地想着。他还是更喜欢诺兰本人的样子，尽管这张脸的名声并不好，在一些场合还很容易激起公众的愤怒，他也包括在内，但他不得不饶有兴味地承认一个新的发现——比起殴打来说，诺兰·索伦托更容易让人想要进行一些其他方面的“施暴”——以其他方式让他哭喊和求饶。

几个深顶重新操开紧致得过分的甬道。连番高潮后的身体更加敏感，湿热的穴肉被捅开随即热情地围了上来，做出最诚实也最本能的反应。诺兰无意识地发出断断续续的呻吟，渐渐重回身体的感受继续为他送来无尽的愉悦，只是这对于刚刚连续高潮过两次的中年人来说无疑有些太过了。

但是他发不出反抗的声音，甚至抬起眼皮都是过于困难的动作。诺兰半阖着眼，身体随着韦德的节奏耸动。空旷而安静的办公室放大了任何一点声音。青年粗重的喘息，抽插带出模糊的水声，肉体时而撞击的声音混杂在一起撞上墙壁又折回来送到耳中。

胸前漫上的凉意唤回了诺兰的一丝神智。他低头，视线中韦德沾着精液的手指抚上他的胸膛，将指尖的白浊在胸口涂抹开来。蔓延开的潮湿带来的冰凉稍稍抚慰了高得不正常的体温，将名为韦德·沃兹的铜墙铁壁扯出一道口子，为禁锢在其间的意识提供了一条与现实连接的细小缝隙。诺兰舒了口气，难得的稍作喘息的机会让他忽略了上半身布满自己的精液会是怎样一副淫靡的画面。

流连于胸前的手指最终恋恋不舍地离开一路上行，在脸颊留下一道潮湿的痕迹后落在唇角，随即粗暴地塞入口中。淡淡的腥味弥散在唇齿间，在意识到来源为何后诺兰皱眉，心理上的障碍引起生理上的反抗。他试图把横在齿间的手指推出去，却被捏着下巴强行掰开，逼迫他品尝自己的味道。

指节被温热的口腔包围，湿软的舌头试图将入侵者驱赶出领地却只起到了反作用。喉咙深处被压制的声音发出明显的抗议，滑腻灵活的软肉缠上，比起抗拒更像是在取悦。韦德恶劣地将手指又埋入一节，同时胯下一个深顶，满意地看着诺兰瘫软的身体一跳，眼底迅速泛起一层泪水。

被那双深海般的眼睛含泪注视所带来的愉悦不仅仅是身体上的。韦德维持身下的节奏不变，两根手指埋在口腔深处恶作剧般搅动着。潮湿的指节抽出裸露在空气中又在还来不及感受到凉意之前重新回到湿软之中。韦德手上的动作渐渐配合着胯下的挺动，同时操着诺兰的两张嘴。后者则暂时被剥夺了言语的能力，只能从唇角的缝隙勉强透出含混不清的呜咽。

被迫张开的嘴角不受控制地滑下一缕津液。口腔和后穴同时被毫不留情地蹂躏着，更可怕的是诺兰发现他感觉不到痛苦，唯一能够传达到神经中枢的感觉是由尖利变为绵长的快感，韦德·沃兹给予他的快感。激烈拍打神经的海浪变为缓缓上涨的潮水，不动声色地淹没着一切。而他宛如一个已经失去了求生意志的溺水者，只想在这无边无际又无从破解的包围中向深处沉去。

恍惚着神情机械地承受着来自青年人侵犯的诺兰就像是一个失去灵魂任人摆布的玩具。这可不是韦德想要看到的。口腔中的压迫撤去，诺兰终于得以顺畅地呼吸，堵在喉咙里的呻吟也一并无所遮掩地倾泻出来。

仿佛是要彻底给诺兰一个喘息的机会一般，埋在后穴里的器物也放缓了攻势。原本毫不留情的攻城略地变为慢动作的抽插，然而这对于诺兰来说却并不是什么美好的休息，而是拉长的折磨。已经疲惫不堪的躯体过于诚实地跳过思维做出了反应，被操得湿软敏感的穴肉簇拥挽留着离开的肉柱，转眼间又热情地迎上。放慢的动作更加清晰地将每一寸皮肉的摩擦传达至全身的感受神经，无声地勾起更多的渴望。

诺兰低声呻吟着，脑子里一片混乱，只能本能地绞紧了痛苦和快乐的源泉。贴上后颈的手掌将他离家出走的一半神智唤回。他迷茫地眨了眨眼望向韦德。

青年没有回应他的视线，而是低下头贴到他耳侧，低沉的嗓音带着不加掩盖的欲望低声道：

“好好看着。”

语言识别系统尚且有些混乱的诺兰还在消化这句话的具体内容，颈后的压力迫使他低下头，同时也加速了他的理解。

脖颈折成的角度限制了空气的顺利流通，诺兰感觉头有点发涨，然而此时他不太确定这只是因为当下的姿势还是同样因为映入眼中的画面。

被汗水和精液打湿的腹部在呼吸间起伏，瘫软的阴茎伏在小腹上随着躯体的摆动颤抖。在底部投下的阴影中，尺寸十分可观的阴茎正缓缓退出，停顿片刻后再次挺入。

视觉上的冲击加强了肉体的感受，一股酸麻从胯下直冲头顶，软倒在小腹上的性器又吐出一股稀薄的液体。被突然夹紧的韦德险些射了出来。狠狠捏了一把掌心柔软的臀肉，一个深挺将诺兰钉在椅子里，韦德加大动作，忍耐已久早已胀得发疼的阴茎退到穴口而后再次连根没入。

缓慢而又极为深入的交合方式像一只无形的手掐住诺兰的咽喉，窒息般的快感攫取了他的呼吸，掠夺了除去紧紧贴合的地方之外的其他感受，偏偏韦德还按着他的后颈，强迫他面对自己被进入的画面。他能看到青年粗大狰狞的性器沾着淋淋水迹没入视线的死角，也能清晰地感受到炽热的顶端是怎样一点点推开柔软的肠肉进入他的身体。诺兰涨红了脸，羞耻之下的身体更加敏感，视觉和触觉的双重刺激让他眼前发黑，却又在即将坠入黑暗时被身下加重的撞击拉了回来。

满意地看着老男人舒爽到失去神志，韦德沉下目光，积蓄已久的欲望逐渐不加阻拦地释放出来。扶在颈后的手掌撤去压力，手指轻抚汗湿的皮肤，托住后仰的弧度欣赏着在汗水覆盖下滚动的喉结。柔软湿热的内壁像一张灵活的嘴包裹住他舔弄吮吸，过于美好的滋味足以使人疯狂。他死死按住诺兰的腰侧，手指在白皙的身躯上留下暗红的痕迹，肉体撞击的模糊声响进一步激发了潜藏的欲望，埋在体内的硬物再没有任何顾忌地抽送起来，最终在几个极深的顶弄后释放在了诺兰的深处。

高潮接连不断地冲击着韦德的大脑，他花了一分钟的时间才从极致的欢愉中勉强脱出。他从诺兰体内退了出来，精液顺着来不及闭合的肠道滑下落在已经一团糟的坐垫上，让画面显得更加淫糜。

韦德深呼吸了几次，将心头的情绪和身体上残留的种种感受纷纷压了下去。得到充分满足让他感到精神百倍，眼前的场景对他依然存在诱惑力，但现在他有更重要的事情。年长者瘫软在座椅里，安静地闭着眼仿佛睡着一般，但韦德知道他没有。诺兰·索伦托在多年间表现出的精明和强硬注定了他不是一个会在职业生涯进行到关键节点时被所私事所影响的人，即使他现在正以一个极为不能见人的状态瘫软在自己的办公室里。他知道这只是暂时的，但这应该足够拖住诺兰一阵子。在他变回那个衣冠楚楚的商界精英并且带着人来追捕他之前他需要离开这个地方，找到他的同伴们。他可没有忘记他们还处于争夺彩蛋的“比赛”中——起码在此刻，他“冷静”下来之后没有忘记。

感谢契约工制服的劣质材料，胯间沾染上的水渍并不明显，在经过初步处理后很难看出衣服的主人刚刚经历过一场激烈的性爱。韦德迅速整理好自己，看起来完全就像什么都没有发生过一样。

他退到门前，小心观察片刻确定门外没有人后推开了一道缝隙。他可不想身后的人此刻狼狈的样子被除他以外的其他人看到。——当然，同样地，他也不想一出去就被抓住。

在关上门之前他又向里面看了一眼，老男人的眼皮跳了一下，像是醒来的征兆。他忽然好奇起诺兰·索伦托在清醒之后对于自己的处境会做出怎样的反应。

可能会像一只恼羞成怒的老仓鼠吧。这样的想法让他的嘴角扬起了一抹弧度。现在他大概已经毫无疑问地成为了诺兰·索伦托黑名单里的榜首。

韦德这么想着，并且在合上门的那一刻就已经开始期待下一次的“会面”了。

END.


End file.
